


UnderMined

by Liptongirl (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Daily lives stuff, F/M, Frisk is 16/17, Gaster and Frisk's Guardian relationship, Gaster is in his thirty's, Mentions of Asriel and Chara, Mostly platonic relationship, Other, Runaway Frisk, Sans and Paps in early twenties or the equivalent in monster age, Scars, and a lot of other tags i havent come up at the moment, benriya AU, have a good time reading this!, kind of everyone's here, kind off, mafiatale, they/them Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Liptongirl
Summary: Decaying monsters and Determination's at it's Core.Here start the story of a run away Human.They'll encounter unique individuals, befriend some, fear others.But will the soul keep itself anchored in this tormentuous world when hopes waver and monsters fight among themselves?In this world were you must Perish or be Their Savior.     (Benriya Au)





	UnderMined

**Chapter I . It’ll Wash Away**

  
  


It’s getting harder to breath, the cold air burning their lungs, sides hurting from the long run.

They stumble, shoes sliding on the mud, they keep their balance but they’ve gotten slower, stopping isn’t an option.

Not anymore.

 

By the time they finally had reached the entrance of  _ Snowdin’s _ Park, the rain had already become heavier, as time went by.

Dark clouds like a mantle in the nightly sky, thunders shredding their way through, lightning striking nearer each time.

And yet remains the question.

 

_ How did they found them ? _

 

They had been careful all along, planning their escape thoroughly and for weeks now.

Taking each step of the circuit was exhausting, certainly, but it was necessary and they didn’t make a single mistake on their way here.

And yet...

Here they were, running as if hell was set loose behind them, running as they were across the ocean of trees which expanded ahead of them.

A desolated park, a chaotic thunderstorm roaring fiercely above their head, pushing them farther and farther into the dangerous persecution.

 

But this couldn’t be their end.

 

Not after everything they had to went through only to get where they were, where they needed to go.

What would happen if they failed…

They don’t finish these thoughts, the only thing that matters now, is escaping their pursuers.

 

Making their way between the looming shadows of pines and maples, the long branches scorches their skin, leaving red markings on some places, drawing blood at others.

They lift their arms, trying to at least protect their face and, at the same time, trying to avoid slowing down, a luxury they cannot afford.

 

By now, their once smooth lustrous brown hair was splattered all over their face, making it harder to see under the downpour and the weak moonlight which couldn’t makes its way through the dark clouds did not help either.

Their pursuers were getting nearer, they could almost hear the heavy panting and growling coming from behind ; looking around in search of something, anything that hide them, even temporarily.

 

And they found it in the shape of and oak, it’s reddened leaves swaying against the rough wind.

They ran toward the blackened bark, hiding behind, shoulders resting against the rough edges of the slightly humid wood.

Drawing their breath ; not a sound coming from them as they waited for the blurry figures to pass near the hiding spot anytime soon.

They waited.

 

Footsteps and barking quickly followed the silence, closing their eyes tightly shut, scared by the proximity of their trackers.

They didn’t expect them to be this close.

 

Keeping still, they don’t make a single move until they are sure to be alone, only then, do they open their eyes to realize where they actually stand.

Instincts kicks in, the first thing they do is to brusquely back away from the edge, burrowing their shoulder even deeper in the hard bark.

 

A slope goes ten meters straight down from where they stand.

They haven’t realized where they were standing, as much in a hurry they were to find a safe place.

They draw their breath, respiration steadier as the surprise fades away.

As they do so, looking a little above, there seems to be some outlines of a playgrou-

 

They freeze.

 

A warm breath brushed their cheek.

 

Pain explodes through their calf as a white furred paw savagely pulls a handful of chestnut hair.

« **UGH** ! »

They let a distorted complain pass through their lips as a gravely voice exclaims its content.

 

« Finally gotcha’ ! »

They trash at the paw, taking two steps backwards before the pull gets harsher and they’re slowed to an halt.

 

Without being able to voice any coherent words, stuttering noises of distress and pain ; they clawed at the furry fingers, nails digging into the leather like skin, trying to break from the grasp of steel and failing terribly in doing so.

 

« Such a fierce lil’ one ! D’you have any idea how long we’ve been running through this damn rain ?! »

 

« Ngh ! »

 

As they’re suddenly lifted from the ground by the hair ; gritting their teeths at the pain, the added weight of their leathered bag pounds them toward the watery soil.

They wouldn’t stop, kicking their legs around, hoping to connect with anything.

 

By now, tears and water streamed down their cheeks, they had left the protective covert of the oak to the wildness of the tempest.

And yet, they tried again and again to broke free from the canine-like monster but it wouldn’t suffice, they weren’t strong enough-

The hit was violent, the sound of his paw connecting with their face resonating in their head, eardrums whistling from the force of the slap, provoking troubled vision and more pain.

 

_ They were so quiet. _

 

« Now, you shut ‘er mouth and keep still. »

What seemed to be a snout appeared in front of them, a growl on its slobbery lips, showing off yellowed and enormous canines as he started to draw his breath.

They knew what it meant. Their end.

 

With a long dreaded howl, it communicated his finding.

Their head hangs lifelessly, head blank, as in a phased daze.

 

_ W _ o _ n’ _ t _ y _ o _ u k _ e e _ p y _ o _ u _ r _ p _ r _ o _ mi _ s _ e _ ? _

_ The voice echoed in their mind. _

 

They were sure to have misheard, then, they finally understood the meaning of those unsaid words as realization brutally fell upon them.

How could they have dared to give up so easily, was their determination as weak or did they never intend on keeping their promise ?

 

« a **aaA** A-»

 

The howl was cut off, replaced by a ridiculous whine as their knee s connected with the monster’s jaw, closing it violently on its own tongue.

They were brutally thrown in the airs, their body above the aforementioned cliff as they started falling.

The last thing they saw was a white dog-headed figure grabbing its bloodied snout.

 

Their body finally plummeted on the dirt, the shock sending a myriad of leaves and pebbles in the airs, knocking the oxygen out from their lungs, mud entering their mouth, nose and ears as they rolled further and further away.

And their world turned upside down, never seeming to slow down and it  _ hurt  _ so much, when would it stop-

 

Rocks and other scraps bumping against their limbs, scratching and cutting their skin, turning them into a mess of drenched clothes and filth.

It might have taken only seconds before they reached the bottom but it felt like hours, as if it’ll never have ceased and when everything finally stopped spinning, they didn’t- couldn’t move.

 

The rain kept falling, furrowing their bloodied skin, the storm seemed even stronger than before, now that there was nothing left to protect them against its full strength.

It was with great effort that they tried to move and-  _ God, did it hurt ! _

 

They slowly and painstakingly lifted themself with both arms and it was only sheer will that kept them from falling apart.

Black dots started appearing on their vision and an insupportable headache braced their skull.

Even the mere idea of standing in their own two legs felt insurmountable.

 

Yet, with patience and perseverance, they did so, their legs shaking terribly.

At the sight of the wounds covering every single inch of naked skin, they felt how their renewed resolution began to waver.

They looked away, locking their sight in front of them, trying not to think too much about what had become of them.

 

With a new objective in mind, they first took a single step, then two and three and four; until the place where they fell was nowhere to be seen.

With dragging feets, they walked, stumbling across the way and dumbfoundedly realizing the loss of one of their shoes.

But they kept going; after what felt like an eternity, they reached a playground area.

It was the same one they got a glimpse at, before-  _ before what ? _

 

They weren’t so sure anymore, thunder reverberating everywhere, the vibrations shaking their entire being.

 

They needed to rest, rest for what might come ahead ; so they continued limping.

After what felt like an eternity, they reached the playground area, the rain seemed to have accumulated at its center, leaving an expanded pool of dirty water.

They avoided it by passing to the side, this time walking toward a small wooden cabin for visitors who wished to be in solitude.

And when they finally passed the wooden frame, only then did their knees give up.

 

Their head felt like it would burst open.

 

Water slided down their clothes, making a small puddle under their drenched body.

They slowly crawled against a wall, sitting on the dusty planks.

 

Eyes heavy from exhaustion, head tilted to a side, chin resting on the leathered bag, replacing the function of a pillow.

The rain that has pained them so much was now sweetly lulling them to sleep, making it more difficult to be awake.

 

_ It would not hurt to rest a little bit, right… _

 

They slowly closed their eyes and let go of their consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's been a long, Very Long while since I posted something here.  
> I've been working on my writing skilss and wow, did It got wayyy better!  
> I, first of all, want to apologize if you've found any error, english isn't my first language and I'd be very thankful if someone pointed out any faults!  
> So, yeah. About the story.  
> I've been working for months on this story, and constantly doubting on posting it.  
> I've already got chapter 2 written, I'll post it next week, and until chapter 12 (i think) already drafted and kind of the entire story/plot planned.  
> So yeah, I suposedly am handling everything correctly.  
> I have in mind posting a chapter every two weeks (studies!), so please, be patient with me.  
> Thanks for reading this!
> 
> pdt. I want everyone to know that, no matter what, I'll end this fic (and every single other works I'll post). It might take me a lot of time (mostly cause its a pretty slow story aka slow burn, jajaja) but I can assure you, I'll finish the damn thing.


End file.
